


dreamcatcher

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is different, but nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreamcatcher

She tilts her head to the side as she stares up at the dreamcatchers suspended from the ceiling, watching as they gently sway and spin in the breeze that floats through the open window. The curtains billow out gently and when she glances over she can just see the moon through the gauzy material, full and white and as close as it is far away. There are dimmer points of light, stars that shine and twinkle, and she feels a small twinge in her heart as she remembers a time long ago that she had stood with him on some of those very same points of light, one hand tight around hers and the other holding gently to her heart.

She doesn't think about that time very often these days, because it's not fair to him for her to dwell on the past when they have their future spread out before them, when he's given her his single heart to hold.

She hears the door open downstairs and her lips curve slightly as she turns her gaze to the bedroom door, waiting for him to come in.

He smiles when he steps into the room, eyes adjusting to the dim light and her shadowy form lying on the bed. The only illumination in the room is the fairy lights strung up around the bed frame, and they seem to make her glow. It reminds him of all the times they stood on those far away planets, when all he could do was stare at her and marvel at how beautiful she was.

She shifts and he can see her smile as he approaches the bed. She's wearing only a white tank top and knickers, and he feels quite overdressed; she laughs softly as he quickly strips down to his underwear before he climbs on to the bed. She giggles when he crawls on top of her, straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her. Her fingers tangle in his hair and she feels the familiar tingling in her belly as her lips part and his tongue slips into her mouth. She's been thinking about him all day and several times resisted the urge to slip her hand down her knickers, making herself wait until he got home.

His hand is on her chest, his thumb tracing lazy circles around her nipple through the fabric of her top before his hand slides down her stomach and drifts up under her shirt. His fingers are light and cool on her skin, slowly moving back up to her breast. He cups it in his hand, his fingers gently pinching the nipple and making her moan into his mouth. He sits up long enough to grasp the edge of her top and pull it off over her head before lowering his mouth to her chest. He kisses a trail from one breast to the other, flicking his tongue lightly over her nipples and relishing each gasp and moan that escapes her lips.

His lips move down her body and when he reaches her belly he hooks his fingers over the waistband of her knickers and slowly begins to work them down. He eases them over her feet and drops them to the floor, removing his underwear as well before he climbs back onto the bed. Her legs spread for him and he kisses her ankles, her calves, her knees, working his way up to her thighs. He can see the wetness between her legs, and his lips are feather light on the inside of her thighs as his hands rise to her hips.

His tongue darts between her slick folds, and he feels her shiver as he teases her clit. He still thinks that she's the best thing he's ever tasted in nine hundred years of traveling the universe. He finds himself craving her sometimes, and has wanked before to the fantasy of getting her off with just his tongue, thinking of how she tastes as she comes.

He wants more of her tonight, though, wants to feel her legs around him, and she whimpers when he withdraws his tongue. She glances down at him and he smiles at her as he moves up her body, pressing his lips to hers as her knees rise on either side of him. He reaches down and grips her thigh, pulling her leg higher as he pushes inside of her. Her head falls back, her mouth dropping open as she grips his sides, her fingers pressing against his ribs. He can feel his single heart pounding in his chest as he thrusts into her and is reminded again of the limitations of this body, thinking as he always does of how he's unable to last as long as he could before. Despite her assurances that it doesn't matter to her, he can't help wondering sometimes if she misses that part of him.

He feels her tighten around him and watches as she frowns slightly, listening to the sounds she makes as she comes. He loves knowing that he can still make her gasp and moan and cry out his name; it brings a sense of familiarity to their relationship, something carried over from the time when he had two hearts and they stood together on those far away planets.

He pushes into her one, two, three more times before reaching his own climax, and he lowers himself down carefully, supporting himself on his forearms as he presses his lips to hers. He raises one hand to brush the hair from her sweaty forehead and she smiles at him, one hand rising to the back of his neck as she kisses him again.

 

 

They eat dinner naked some time later and make love again on the floor of the kitchen, just because they can.

She's curled against his side now, her breath light on his chest as she sleeps. His eyelids grow heavier as he stares up at the dreamcatchers suspended from the ceiling, watching as they gently sway and spin in the breeze.

He wonders if they really work and then realizes as sleep overtakes him that the evidence is laying right beside him.  



End file.
